


The Play

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of bad acting probably, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, This is just as awful as you think lmao, a bit of angst probably, cultural festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: At Seijoh, the captains of their respective clubs draw lots to assign duties for the cultural festival.Oikawa draws theworstbest one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *starts 50 new projects with reckless, break-neck speed and abandon*  
> Yeahhhh, so I had this thought at 1am, when I was supposed to be sleeping because I had a flight to catch way too early the next morning... because I've got my life figured out, and apparently I like travelling on 2 hours of sleep. *very fake and tired cheering*  
> Anyway - have this. I promise I'll do my best to get to all my wips. Nothing will be abandoned. I can do this.

Hajime hasn’t been thinking about the cultural festival.

Maybe that’s his first mistake - the fact that he’s not putting thought in it, and the fact that he’s letting Oikawa take all the responsibilities despite being vice captain.

Either way, it takes him by surprise when Oikawa mentions it after practice, just as they’ve finished stowing away the net and the ball cart and are walking back to where the others are standing, getting ready to leave.

“...by the way,” Oikawa says, casual as ever, “we drew lots at that meeting yesterday. For the cultural festival.”

A few heads turn in his direction, most notably Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s, both with their eyebrows raised.

“...’by the way’?” Hajime echoes. This can’t be good.

Oikawa immediately notices the scepticism in his voice - and he jumps on it, which only further cements Hajime’s fear that their lot for this year is something awful. God, what if they got the café again? Hajime isn’t sure he could handle that a second time. He’s been hoping for something harmless, like decoration, maybe, or a food stall-

“Why are you always so negative, Iwa-chan? You haven’t even heard what we got! It’s the best possible outcome!”

“That means the worst,” Hajime translates, and Oikawa scowls at him before turning to address the others.

“Don’t listen to him. I was the first person to draw, and I got the best project for the club!”

He pauses, evidently waiting for reactions, and his face falls when everyone looks back at him with unchanged expressions.

“Where’s your enthusiasm?” he complains, and his voice is getting all whiny already.

“...just tell us what we got, dumbass. Practice is over. We want to go home,” Hajime says, not hiding the exhaustion in his voice. It’s been a long day. He could do with good news now, and less theatrics.

“Fine,” Tooru says, but he looks put-out. “The Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club will be in charge-”

He pauses again, spreading out his arms, and Matsukawa rolls his eyes at Hanamaki-

“...of performing a play!”

There’s a moment of silence - and then everyone is talking at once.

Hajime yells “WHAT?!” just as Kyoutani exclaims “HELL no” and Yahaba lets out an undignified squeak. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are inexplicably howling with laughter, Watari is snickering into his palm and Kindaichi is somehow blushing crimson and spluttering incomprehensibly, while Kunimi looks like he wants to flee and hide under the locker room benches.

Oikawa seems slightly startled with this development, but sort of pleased at the amount of reactions he got this time, so he’s not complaining.

“You heard me right,” he says, raising his voice over the noise. “And I even got permission for us to write it ourselves!”

Yahaba looks positively horrified, and he speaks out on impulse. “Why would you _ask_ for that?!” he says, exasperated, before he realizes that he’s criticizing the captain, and slaps a hand over his mouth.

Hajime tears his eyes away from him. It’s a pity, really, that Yahaba has so much respect for authority - he’d be a useful asset more often than not, especially against Oikawa’s bullshit, if he spoke his mind more often. Hajime can’t really do anything about it though, so instead of lamenting a potential ally, he turns his attention to the source of the issue.

“Oikawa” - he smacks both of the other third-year’s over the back of their heads to get them to shut up (with questionable success, they mostly just snicker even more) - “that’s fucking _awful_. Why would you agree with that?! You’re not objectively that stupid?!”

Hanamaki chortles at that, and Matsukawa claps him on the back.

“But Iwa, consider the _possibilities_ ,” Hanamaki gasps, “the opportunities!”

Oikawa claps his hands together. “Exactly! Makki gets it!”

“You just want the spotlight,” Kyoutani mutters, not quite quietly enough to go unnoticed, and Oikawa frowns a little.

“Of course we’re going to cast the most _suitable_ -”

“Oh, the captain’s gotta have the main part,” Matsukawa says, and Hajime swears that Oikawa turns to him with stars in his eyes.

“Mattsun!”

“Well, we want this to be a success, no? We know everyone loves Oikawa.”

Oikawa schools his expression into something neutral at lightning speed, but Hajime scoffs, having seen the brief flash of _disappointment_.

“Yeah, right. What the fuck kind of play can we even do? There’s no girls in our club.”

There’s murmurs of assent from the others, but Oikawa is back to annoyingly confident. “We don’t need any,” he says, “that’s what costumes are for!”

“Oh, god,” Yahaba says quietly, and Hajime feels a stab of sympathy - Yahaba’s pretty likely to be cast as a girl… as is Oikawa, come to think of it? Why isn’t he more upset about this?

“I already have a plan,” Oikawa says, and his expression makes a cold shudder run down Hajime’s back.

“...of course he does,” Kyoutani mumbles.

“Ooh,” Hanamaki says, “I want in on this!”

Matsukawa nods, and Hajime’s stomach drops.

“Why are you two so excited about this?!”

Matsukawa shrugs, but his expression is nothing but trouble, and Hanamaki mirrors it perfectly.

“Don’t worry your spiky head about that,” he says, and Hajime feels the urge to slap him again.

“Yeah - we’ll make this work,” Hanamaki adds. Hajime crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“This is definitely a bad idea and I shouldn’t let you go through with it.”

Oikawa puts on his best pout. “Come on, Iwa-chan! At least give us a chance! We’ll write something great. Also it’s not like I can go back and change the lot I drew, so…”

Hajime throws him the dirtiest look he can muster before sighing.

“...fine. But I don’t like this. At all.”

“Noted,” Oikawa says with a way-too-bright smile. “No worries, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime wants to argue, but he recognizes when he’s been severely outnumbered, and judging by the fact that the others are inching towards the doors, they aren’t going to back him up. Apparently he has no choice but to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
